crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Micyeung723/15/04/15 Patch Notes 1.5.7
New Contents Fortress of Souls Apostle Soltar and his army woke up from the spell! Help Archon stop Soltar's evil plan and collect the materials to create a Soulbound weapon! Fortress of Souls can be entered after you have cleared Episode 2-1 in Hard mode. To avoid detection from Soltar, a Hero can enter the Fortress of Souls only once per day. So gather up more Heroes to clear the Fortress of Souls! When you attempt the Fortress of Souls for the first time each day, Lednas will give you a reward whether you win or lose. Soulbound Weapons *Collect the pieces of the legendary crystal sword, Danan, and create a Soulbound weapon! *Forge a 4 star Soulbound weapon, and upgrade it to a 6 star weapon. **★4 Soulbound weapon - 2 upgrade options **★5 Soulbound weapon - 2 upgrade options, 1 passive option **★6 Soulbound weapon - 2 upgrade option, 1 strengthen passive option *The Heroes that have a Soulbound weapons unique to them are: **Warrior : Leon, Joan of Arc, Susanoo, Vivian, Kaori, Monte **Paladin: Kriemhild, Thor, Alexander, Achilles, Pirate Drake, Vane **Archer : Sigruna, Gon, Hanzo, Robin Hood, R-9999, Giparang **Hunter : D'artagnan, Maxi, Sypro, Sneak, Crow, Vincent **Wizard : Dorothy, Archon, Korin, Sasquatch, Lilith, Rachel **Priest : Maria, Mew, Nightingale, Yeowoodong, Nurspy, Woompa Woopa Legendary Heroes Quests *3 legendary Heroes quest has been added! **Sigruna: Nostalgic Taste **D’artagnan: Trista's Army **Maria: Mischievous Saintess! Weapon Tome *A tome with a list of Soulbound and normal weapons has been added! Weapon Upgrade Option *Attack power +40~70 (Can start upgrading from crusader level 1) *Defense penetration power +150~350 (Can start upgrading from crusader level 45) *Resistance penetration power +150~300 (Can start upgrading from crusader level 50) *Max HP +10~20% (Can start upgrading from crusader level 40) *Physical attack defense +200~400 (Can start upgrading from crusader level 45) *Magic Resistance +200~400 (Can start upgrading from crusader level 50) *Attack Speed 25~40% (Can start upgrading from crusader level 35) *Vamp rate: 10~17.5% (Can start upgrading from crusader level 40) New Items *A golden box where you can get 4~6 star weapons and old weapons has been added to the store! Balance fixes Heroes Stats *Nazrune **Defense : 59 → 48 **Magic resistance : 249 → 205 *Nazrune of Harmony **Attack power : 486 → 447 **Defense : 75 → 57 **Resistance : 310 → 245 *Nazrune of Nature **Attack power : 777 → 713 **Defense : 89 → 66 **Resistance power : 368 → 284 Heroes' passives skill *Pirate Drake **Existing: Whenever a block is used all allies' critical damage increases by 50% for 5 seconds. Lower the Anchor! Used afterwards will have increased critical chance of 50% **Changed: Whenever a block is used, all allies' critical damage increases by its critical damage rate. If an ally deals critical damage using a chain-3 during this effect, all allies' get shields that absorbs damages by 50% of their HP. (once every 2sec.) *Gon **Existing: Whenever a block is used, the leader's SP is recovered by 30. When SP recovered leader uses chain-3, this hero will also use chain-3 immediately. **Changed: Whenever an ally uses a chain 3 after this block has been used, 2 Resolute Shots are shot to deal physical damage equal to 250% of attack power. If it is activated again, the leader and this warrior recover SP by 20. *R-0 **existing : SP of enemy hit by Driving Arrows will be reduced by 5 with every attack, and decrease attack by 3% of hero's attack for 5 sec. **Changed : When an ally uses a chain-3 after this block has been used, arrows have a 50% chance of exploding, dealing additional physical damage equal to 75% of attack power, and those enemies hit by the explosion will have their SP decreased by 5. *Crow **Existing: whenever an ally hero uses chain-3, there is a 100% chance to fire an additional PD-CROW bullet that deals Physical damage equal to 270% of the hero's attack power. 1 second cool down. **Changed: Whenever an ally hero uses chain-3, 3 PD-CROW shots are fired automatically dealing physical damage equal to 200% of the hero's attack power. This shot will have a 50% chance to explode the 2nd time, and deal physical damage equal to 150% of attack power. *Rachel **Existing: Getting heals or using own blocks will increase attack damage by 45 for 5 sec and gains 4 SP. This isn't triggered by vamp. **Changed: Getting heals or using own blocks will increase attack damage by 10% for 5 sec and gains 4 SP. After an ally hero uses a chain-3, the effective rates of the blocks used after will increase by 3 times (once per 1 sec.) *Nurspy **Existing: Deals damage to enemies near the syringe equal to the amount recovered, and reduces enemy attack power by 15 and SP by 4 for 5 sec. **Changed: Deals damage to enemies near the syringe equal to the amount recovered and reduces enemy attack power by 50% for 5 sec. If an ally hero uses a chain-3, the power of chain-3 is activated and all allies are healed. (Once every 2 sec.) *War God Achilles **Existing: Enemies hit by Prevent! Lose 35 SP and have 25 less damage for 5 seconds. **Changed: A block activated after an ally’s chain-3 skill will be activated as a chain-3 skill. This attack will reduce the enemy’s attack power by 65% and SP by 7 for 5 seconds. (Activates once every 2 seconds) *Hanzo of Gale **Existing: Enemies hit by Silver Moon Flying Sword will have their defense decreased by 2% of the hero's max health for 5 seconds and will suffer 10% of the hero's max health as neutral damage. **Changed: Enemies hit by Silver Moon Flying Sword will have their HP decreased by 2% of the hero's max health for 5 seconds. When a block is used after an ally’s chain-3 skill, the hero will deal neutral damage equal to 15% of the Hero’s HP and the enemy will lose all their buffs. *Yeowoodong **Existing: Whenever Bell of Goddess is used, there is a (15/30/50)% chance that a block will be generated for the affected heroes. **Changed: When a chain-3 skill is activated, there will be a 65% chance of activating an ally’s block to be generated. Also, the Hero’s next healing skill will heal the target for an additional 5% of the target’s maximum HP. Stage *The attack power of the jelly fish that appears in the Deep Sea stage has been decreased. Bread *The training rate and great rate has been fixed for doughnut type breads **Original: 70% great rate chance for donut type bread. **Changed: 40% great rate chance for donut type bread, but the training amount has been doubled. Weapon Upgrade *The cost of the weapon upgrading used to be based on the crusader's level, but it now has changed to depend on the level of the weapon. Official Note Category:Blog posts Category:Patch